I'm a Fool
by AidaMae
Summary: Being the apprentice to the Dark One has its problem. So does being the love of Peter Pan. How does one girl survive all this? The simple answer is a pirate. A not so simple answer is, well, her story.
1. Chapter 1 - I Can Make You a Deal!

**(A/N) So, Once Upon a Time, pretty fucking awesome.**

**And that Winter Finale... damn...**

**I don't even know, I rarely post OC stories so, whatever... hope this isn't too crappy ^^'**

* * *

I just want to leave this terrible place. I hate it here with all my might. I want to be back with my master and friends. I hate these Lost Boys and they're dances and all their parties.

"Oh come on Aida, lighten up, it is a party after all, and it's a party for you as well!" A soft voice spoke. Chills ran down my spine at the sound of his voice.

"I'm not in a party mood, Pan," I said calmly, my voice cold and stiff. Pan sat down next to me as I stared at the fire the Lost Boys were dancing around. He sat to where our knees were touching causing me to freeze. He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Then perhaps," he began, purring into my ear, "we should go somewhere more... private?" he finished with a grin and a small nibble on my ear, causing me to gasp and look into his green eyes. I get so easily lost in them.

"Y-you need to stop thinking like that Pan, I don't like it," I mumbled before looking down with a small blush spreading across my face.

"I can't help it though," he said his voice overflowing with lust, "you make me feel like this. It's your own fault," he started before reaching his hand out and tipping my chin upwards so I would be forced to look into his eyes, "if you would only you would give me a chance, my sweet,"

"W-why would I do that? You kidnapped me. I don't like people who kidnap me, it isn't a good impression," I said flatly, my face heating up from how close Peter has gotten.

"What if I told you I could change?" he asked, his lips but mere inches from mine.

"You would change?"

"For you? I would do anything you wish, if you give yourself to me in return," he said, his voice strong and for once full of truth.

"I-I…" I thought that maybe if I said yes, I could asked to go home. Would it work? I have no idea… but I have to try, "Okay,"

"Aida li- wait did you say okay?" he asked, his face showing confusion.

"I said, okay. I give myself to you, and only you," I said, letting my gaze to slowly fall to his lips before flickering back up to his eyes. A smirk lit up on his face and he leaned in closely, placing his lips onto mine. They were soft and full of emotion. I closed my eyes and let my emotions run free. He placed his hand that held my chin onto my cheek to bring me closer. I put my hand onto his chest, not wanting to get closer, but not wanting to stop. Smiling into our kiss he wrapped his other hand around my waist bring me closer despite my best efforts. I should say something, but I couldn't.

"Say it again," he whispered as he pulled away slightly for air.

"I am yours," I said softly, catching air in between words. Satisfied he leaned once more for another kiss. It was just as warm as the one previous. I let both my hands to his chest and let them reach around his neck, pushing us even closer together.

"I'll be your prince Aida, I swear.," he mumbled in between little pecks before pulling away. He stood up and offered me his hand. In the daze, I accepted it and he lead me to the small room I was staying in. "I'll come fetch you tomorrow love, sleep well," he said as he gave me a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Pan," I call out sleepily.

…

Felix stood outside of AidaMae's quarters, waiting for Pan. Once he left the room Felix followed. After a few shot silent moments Pan turned around and grinned.

"Ah Felix, how are you this fine evening?" Pan asked with a shit eating grin among his face.

"So is that your choice?" Felix asked, his voice a little harsh.

"_She_. Aida is a person you know," Pan corrected him.

"Fine," he said, a scowl among his dark features, "is she your choice?"

"Yes, in a way."

"Would you care to explain?" Felix asked his face softening a bit.

"I choose her, but," Pan said walking over to the taller Lost Boy and stepping real close to his face, "when the time comes I will let her go," he looked to Felix's lips and then back up to his eyes and stepped back a bit, "until the day she decides to come back to me, and I will gladly accept."

"So then this is the true love you never wanted?" Felix asked, his face a little sullen.

"Are you jealous dear Felix?" Pan asked, the smile never fading from his face.

"Why would I be jealous? As long as if you are happy, then everything is fine," Felix said,his voice not wavering. Pan looked a little shocked at this. He thought for sure his ex would be jealous.

"Oh, well good, because AidaMae makes me beyond happy," Pan said he regaining his jerkish attitude.

"Then congrats for you Pan, I'm glad," Felix said and left Pan to think for himself. Slightly speechless Pan went to his own room, thinking about how truly happy he was for once.

…

I woke up to the sunlight dripping through the cracks in the window. I gave a small yawn as I looked around. I almost screamed as I saw Felix standing by the door.

"AidaMae, you're awake," he stated. I glared at him.

"It isn't polite to enter a ladies quarters without her consent," I growl.

"Look at you, knowing fancy words," he said, his tone sour.

"I learn from my master, he is the best after all," I said, pride in my voice.

"Your master is nothing more than a coward and a-" he silenced at a small stream fire almost hit his head if he didn't dodge.

"Careful love, you don't want to burn down your room," Pan said appearing in the room.

"It was his fault," I said, pointing towards the eldest Lost Boy, "if he learned to keep his mouth shut…" I trailed off, anger leaving me as Pan sat down next to me on my bed, resting a hand on my leg.

"It wasn't his fault, you know your master isn't exactly… appreciated here," he said, treading lightly on the subject. I sighed. Of course I know that. He isn't really liked anywhere. It wasn't easy being the assistant for Rumplestiltskin, but it did have some advantages, like rarely anyone messes with you. And I finally got to learn how to controll my magic.

"I'm sorry Felix, I did not mean to harm you, I do hope you can forgive me," I said looking up to the Lost Boy. He stiffened and shrugged before leaving me and Peter.

"I apologize, he can be a little rude at times," Pan apologized for Felix.

"It's okay," I said, freezing a little as Pan sat closer, turning my head towards his.

"Let me," he began leaning in closely until his lisp were grazing mine, "apologize," he finished as he pushed his lips onto mine. I didn't object as I pushed back. Pan, being the shit he is, pushed harder and gently led me until I was laying on my back and he was hovering over me.

"P-Peter," I whispered, feeling uncomfortable, and he laughed.

"I know," he said with a wink as he sat up, "I just enjoy seeing you flustered," he said with a wink as I blushed. "Anyway, I believe we have a visitor, so let's go meet them shall we?" he asked with a mischievous smirk. I nodded and followed as Pan teleported us to a tree in a small little open clearing. Looking down I saw a very familiar figure and looked to Pan or didn't seem to realise who it was. Taking a breath I jumped down and landed on the ground, in front of the group of pirate.

"It isn't safe here, Killian," I warned, looking up to where Pan sat, a scowl on his face.

"A-Aida? I thought you were held captive?" Captain Hook asked, getting a sword ready as he walked up over to me. I meet Hook once, shortly after my master killed Milah. I finished my training and was set free. He didn't like me, but after I helped him out of a jam (here on Neverland no less, shortly after I became Pan's prisoner), he warmed up to me. He comes here every now and then and I still hope he he'll save me but so far, it has yet happened.

"She is," Pan said, his voice playful but angry as he put an arm around my shoulder. I froze but I kept looking at Hook. He stopped in his track and pointed his sword to Pan.

"I would highly suggest letting her go, mate," Hook said, his famous smirk on his face.

"Ah see, I would, but she's mine so no can do, Hook," he said, letting go of my shoulders and grabbing my hand.

"I want to go with Hook," I said, my eyes still on Hook and his gang.

"There will be a time when you can leave, but sadly that is that moment Aida, so please leave while the boys play," Pan said as he sent me back to my room. I felt like crying. Pan was going to be angry and he can be scary he is angry.

"You should have kept quiet," Felix said, as I jumped as his figure was back by the door.

"I don't want to be here, and I know you want me gone, so why don't you help me?" I asked, feeling a lot like my master, "I can make a deal with you. I give you your Pan back, and I will leave him alone. You can have him all to yourself, just like the old times. All you have to do is help me leave,"

"I… would if I could, but no one leaves the island without Pan's permission, you know this," Felix said, his voice soft and his body relaxed.

"Look, Hook is back on the island, if you can just… distract Pan long enough for me to get onto his ship, I will never come back for as long as I am able. I will let you be with your Pan again," I begged, willing to try anything

"How would I even distract him?"

"Kiss him," I said as he looked surprised, he opened his mouth to speak, "don't I already know, and I'm sorry, I never wanted to come between two lovers, it isn't who I am. So please, distract him, just long enough for me to find Hook's ship and sneak on. Please, Felix, do we have a deal?" I asked, extending my hand. He sighed, but shook my hand anyway. With a smile, I began to take out the map Pan gave to me months ago.

I was going to leave Neverland, and I didn't care if Pan would have changed himself for me or not, I was going to leave.


	2. Chapter 2 - I Trusted You

**(A/N) Chapter two! The ending is a bit different style, because I'm trying something, tell me if it was a win or fail ^^**

**Some little back story to how Felix got his scar, I feel like it would be done by the same person or Hook, but that's just me!**

**Anyway, enjoy! ****_XOXO Aida_**

* * *

"Look, mate," Pan said in a mocking tone towards the pirate, "I don't understand why you came back so I suggest you turn around and leave. You only cause trouble here," Pan said, thinking back to all the times Aida tried to escape with Hook and his gang of pirates.

"I don't believe it is my fault she taken such a liking to me over you," Hook said, his charm and cockiness, strong as ever

"I highly doubt she will ever choose you over me," Pan says, a little too hastily.

"Then why do you think she tried running? She doesn't like you Pan, she likes freedom. Something I have," Hook put away his sword and began to walk away, "And you should know, she tends to get what she can't have," he warned as him and his crew walked away. Peter stood there, thinking.

Of course she doesn't like me, but she's mine so what does it matter? He thought as he began to made his way back to the campsite, trying to shake away a bad feeling.

…

"If this backfires, I would like to warn you that the next time I see, you won't be happy," Felix threatened me as we sat at the campsite waiting for Pan to return.

"I know… thank you," I said softly, as I twiddled my thumbs. Felix didn't say anymore and we waited in silence. After what felt like minutes, Peter finally came through the forest.

"A welcoming party?" he joked. I smiled.

"Just waiting for you, I wanted to show you something," I said, trying not to stumble over my words. Peter raised an eyebrow and I stood up. I took his hand and led him towards a small area near an edge. I really liked coming here. You had a clear view of the sea and it was so calming, so peaceful, how Neverland should be.

"Before I was ta-" I stopped myself and thought for a bit, "Before I became yours… I would come here when I needed space. I love this place so much. And I," I began blushing bit, "I wanted this to be our place," I said, looking towards Pan as I interlocked our fingers.

"Really?" he asked, looking to me, "Wait… wanted?" I smiled and nodded.

"Well," I said slowly, letting go of his hand and pulling away, "I think this would be a better place for you and someone else," I said as I looked behind and gave a small nod. He turned to meet Felix who was centimeters away from him.

"F-Felix?" he asked, confusion over his face.

"I lied, I am jealous. And I want you back," he said, his voice cold as he leaned down to kiss Pan. I took this moment to run. I ran as fast as I could, and tried to teleport. It was difficult, because I didn't know where I was. I ran, my heart beating faster and faster with each step. I didn't know how much time I had and I couldn't yell incase Pan could hear me. Barely missing a few trees I saw an opening leading out to sea, and on it was Hook's ship.

"KILLIAN!" I shouted, praying that maybe, just maybe, he could hear me.

…

Peter pulled away the kiss first. Felix hadn't ever been this forward.

"So you were jealous?" He asked, a smug look on his face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I have been?" Felix asked, his face clearly showing hurt from over the past few days.

"Then why did you lie?"

"Because you're happy with Aida, and that's something I couldn't give you... because I failed you," Felix said, lowering his head for his hood to cover his face. Pan was silent for a few seconds. Before he realised Aida was still there. He turned around to speak but growled to notice his princess missing.

"You… you tricked me," Pan said his voice gravelly from anger. He turned to face Felix who looked up, a pained look on my face.

"I helped you," he said, grabbing on to Pan's hand as he tried to leave, "You're better off without her. Stay with me, I can be the one you need," he said his voice weak. Pan shook him off and took after his lost girl, cursing silently at the fact the boy he trusted most betrayed him.

He searched through the woods, trying to find her. He couldn't locate her because his head was filled with too many emotions. Until he heard a sound.

"KILLIAN!"

…

I ran towards the ship, focusing my body towards the ship. Almost there, come on Aida. Taking a breath I tried to teleport to the ship only to be stopped right before I left by a hand grabbing my wrist.

"Using my own Lost Boy against me? I think that's breaking a rule. Making you a cheater," Pan growled, as I tried to yank myself free, "And cheaters never win,"

"Let. Me. Go!" I screeched, focusing on his arm and trying to cover it with spiders. It worked and Pan let go, long enough for me to get another head start and began running. I got a good couple feet and I hope I was in yelling distance of the boat.

"Mr. Jones!" I shouted, hoping that somebody could've heard me. I couldn't get much further before Pan got another hold of me.

"Foolish girl! You said you were mine! Were you lying?" He asked, trying to teleport us back, but I refused to leave this spot.

"How could I be yours when I don't care for you?" I said, tears swelling up in my eyes, "You are nothing but a villain to me. I don't think I could ever love you, even if you did change," I said, trying to fight back the tears. Pan blinked and loosen his group for a moment, just enough for someone else to pull me. I looked up to see my favorite pirate.

"Killian!" I shouted, joy sweeping through me.

"Ello love," he said, pulling me away from the momentarily stunned Pan. I took that moment to focus onto his ship and teleport us. Very quickly his crew began to make sail and pull away from Neverland. Smee jumped in shocked as we appeared.

"H-Hook!" He stuttered as we appeared in front of him.

"Smee, I really hope you have more of those magic beans, because we have a beautiful young lady to take back home," Hook said, resting a hand on my shoulder. Blinking, I realised how close I was to freedom. After what has been probably been years, I'm going to be free. I felt tears slide down my face as the sudden fact hit me.

"Y-yes captain!" he said as he went to the side to toss a magic mean. In a mere five minutes, the ship landed with a splash into the real world. Back into the Enchanted Forest, where I've lived for so long. Where I became known as the Dark One's assistant and not Pan's captive. I wandered to the side of the ship to see the water. It was all too surreal. I froze, caught in a sudden though.

"What's wrong mate?" Hook asked as he came up next to me.

"This is a dream, isn't it. I'm not really free, am I?" my voice came out has soft and broken. I was close.

"Look at me," Hook said and I did, "this is real, okay? No more tricks, no more lies. Well from Pan anyway," Hooked joked as he grinned. I smiled and looked back to the sea. I was free.

…

Pan stormed into the Campsite. The Lost Boys who were joking around became gravely quiet as Pan marched straight to Felix.

"You," he growled, getting his small dagger out and pointing towards to his ex, "because of you she got away,"

"I doubt it was entirely my fault Pan," Felix said, not moving a muscle.

"What are you saying, Felix?" he said Felix's name with such disgust that Felix almost physically winced.

"She never really liked you, that may have had something to do with her determination,"

"Why did you even help her?" Pan asked, not caring that the other Lost Boys were now gathering around.

"We had a deal," Felix said, standing straighter.

"A deal? You made a deal? What was this deal?" Peter asked his face real close to Felix's.

"I could have you," he whispered so the other boys wouldn't hear since no one knew of their past relationship. Pan was quite at this, but was still outraged. He quickly slashed his dagger at Felix, causing a small cut from the middle of his eyes down right below his right eye and ending on his right cheek. A small gasp was heard from the group of Lost Boys as Pan shoved past Felix and went to his thinking tree.

"Well what are you staring out, you should be having fun shouldn't you?" Felix said as he left the camp too.

Neverland's game was going to change, and all because of the action of one foolish child.

One foolish child and their brilliant mind. Because in this moment Pan saw his hourglass and it was getting close to empty. He thought he need love, and he was close, but so far. He needed what Felix gave him and what Aida secretly gave him. Belief. Someone to believe in him with the strongest heart known to the worlds. The heart of the Truest Believe, and Peter Pan knows that whoever owns that heart, will lead him to AidaMae, reuniting him with his true love.

"You will be mine, AidaMae, I promise," Pan whispered out into the wide open sky. And as he uttered those words AidaMae shuddered as Hook gave him her coat.

…

"Never… I will never be yours," Aida mumbled in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Haunting Nightmares

**(A/N) 'Ello dearies! Terribly sorry for going MIA but with good reason. I recently got very sick with Anemia and as a result, my computer causes me to feel dizzy, weak, tired, nauseous, and causes headaches. I find a slight... cure? I guess. I'm kinda okay on my laptop, but the weak feeling still occurs (but I have to push myself so here I am!). **

**Anyway, the long awaited third chapter is here. Please do enjoy! ****_XOXO AidaMae~_**

* * *

It was nice to be back in The Enchanted Forest. I let out a huge sigh as I stepped off the Jolly Roger and into a very familiar port.

"Welcome home, love," Hook said as he walked past me. I smiled. It was nice to be home, even if I didn't have a house to call my own, "So what are you going to do first with your freedom?"

"I… I don't know…" I said, the fact that I didn't have anywhere go hitting me.

"Well, it looks like I'll be needing a new firstmate since Pan killed my old one," Hook said stopping to turn and look at me with a smirk. I mouthed the word 'me' and pointed to myself, "why not. You can most certainly handle yourself in a fight and I think having a witch on board would be quite useful,"

"You trust me, even though I'm… well…" I trailed off.

"The assistant to that crocodile?" Hook finished and I nodded, "well rest assured you aren't anything like him. So what do you say, mate?"

"Well," I looked up to the pirate and smiled, "I would love too!"

And that begun our adventures. We traveled around the Enchanted Forest, recruiting those who want revenge on my master or on anyone in general.

…

We traveled for a few years, and it was slowly approaching my eighteenth birthday. The plan was to go and celebrate and take a small break for a few and maybe find another world. Sadly, Smee left us a few days ago, taking the last of the magic beans with him. Hook got pretty angry after that, but I don't blame him.

We stopped in a port today and I just got off the boat when I felt a horrible presence. I looked around and almost froze. I saw Smee and he was talking to… I blinked. I refused to believe what I saw. So I carefully walked over to Smee and his associate.

"I still don't see why I couldn't take a few beans after you cut off his hand, and not wait three years," Smee said, slightly jittery.

"Because, I needed to destroy any chance he had at trying to come and find me. Since the supposed world is much less to my… preference," a small giggle came from a cold yet amused voice.

"I could have just taken them all?"

"Did you know where they were?"

"Well, uh, n-not till a few weeks ago…" Smee admitted, stuttering a bit.

"Exactly, you had to gain the filthy pirates trust," The older man said, his voice growing bitter, "So now tell me. How is AidaMae?" I froze at my name. The man was indeed Rumplestiltskin. And Smee was indeed trying, no, was _giving_ him the stolen magic beans.

"I, uh, I'm afraid, you might not like the answer…" Smee trailed off. I should go run and tell Killian, but I was too intrigued by the conversation.

"There are a lot of questions I don't like the answer to, but I still want an answer Smee," Rumple said coldly. Smee shuffled awkwardly and then began speaking.

"Well up until three years ago she was stuck in another world," he started, as my master was about to interrupt, "but," he interjected quickly, "did you know she was stuck on Neverland? Not only that, but she was claimed by a boy named Peter Pan. Hook rescued her three years ago, and then she joined his crew as first mate." Smee said the last part really quickly.

"Hm… I see," The Dark One replied, before getting up and leaving with only one bean. _But there were four missing… so Smee must have the rest._ As much as I wanted to chase after my master I took a breath, took out my sword, and waited for Smee. Soon enough he came up. I used the bottom of my sword and used the hilt to knock out the traitor. Using my magic I teleported us back to the ship.

"Looky, here boys," I said as they all turned their heads to me, "I found myself a traitor,"

An hour or so later he began to wake up.

"You're up," I said, arms crossed as I leaned against the door frame.

"F-First Mate, nice to, s-see you," Smee said nervously.

"You have no right to call me that," I said sternly, as I began to glare at him.

"Oh right, um, is there a reason as to why you kidnapped me?" He asked, realising he had rope around his hands and was in a chair.

"You're a thief, a traitor, and sort of annoying," I said, counting out the three reasons on my fingers.

"Oh, right, well, um, I can, ex-explain," He said, getting nervous.

"Then let's hear it, shall we?" Killian said as he entered the room. I took my gaze off of Smee and took a deep breath. "You don't have to stay in here love, not to be rude, but I would rather not fry the rat yet," he said with a small wink in my direction. I rolled my eyes but shook my head.

"No, I'll be okay," I said as I returned my gaze to the low life.

"C-Captin! How are, uh, you?" Smee asked, trying, to make small talk as he looked around nervously.

"Cut the chatter. Aida here says you've been selling the magic beans," Killian started. I may have left out the part of one of the buyers, but I'm sure Smee will mention it sooner or later.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked as he looked towards me, with a glance of confusion.

"I saw you, clear as day," I replied, which caused him to look away and down to the floor.

"How much did you see?"

"Not much," I began, my voice sour, "just you telling our biggest adventure to your buyer."

Smee looked up, his eyes wide with sudden realization.

"You seem to be taking this personally dear, is there something I should be aware of?" Hook asked looking between Smee and I.

"His buyer. Rumplestiltskin."

Hook began glaring at Smee. Not good. While Smee may have some beans left but out there the Dark One knows of my new "job". He already was mad enough at me for helping Hook years ago after their run in but… now?

Fear is the only emotion that I could feel right now.

…

_Shallow breaths, soft pattering of running feet, and shouting of a name. My name. I'm running… from… from Pan. That's right. I have to make my escape. _

"_Come on Aida! The game isn't as fun when you run away from it!" Pan's cold hearted voice shouted as I ran. The forest seemed to go on for eons, of course this was all part of Pan's plan to get me to give up, right?_

"_Of course not lassie," Pan said, suddenly appearing in front of me, "this forest is a metaphor for how much longer you will be mine…"_

_Forever, I finished inside my own head as I slumped to the ground in defeat._

"_That's right, forever you will be stuck here. Playing my games by my rules. Understand?" Pan asked, but I ignored him as I let tears slip down my face. _

I sat up and felt my face damped with tears. _It was just a dream_, I mumbled to myself.

_But it felt so real,_ another voice answered back. I shook my head. I can't be thinking of that right now, I need sleep. Killian said he had a big plan and that after one more check he'll explain it in the morning. Sighing, I looked around my small cabin. Relaxing my mind I soon found myself asleep again. _You're home. Remember that._

…

Once morning arrived I walked out on deck and took a spot over by a railing. I was looking out to sea waiting for everyone to show up.

"You alright, love?" Hook asked as he came a join me.

"This plan of yours…" I began slowly, "you haven't told me a single thing about it. I'm not going to like it, am I?" I asked, turning slightly to face him.

"I got the last four beans back from Smee," he began, and I soon felt my stomach drop, "and I've been thinking. I think our crew is big enough and strong enough to take on a few boys."

"You're insane, mad even. That's practically suicide to go back to Neverland!" I pointed out, waving my arms around.

"Yes, I know, but… I have a feeling," Killian countered.

"A feeling," I cried hysterically, "look Killian. I trust your decision on everything you have done so far. As a friend, I say you shouldn't do this. As your first mate, I say you _really_ shouldn't do this," I protested.

"Yes I understand. Especially since this you. But listen. I have a gut feeling that the Dark One's son is there."

"Baelfire?" I asked, my voice softening with interest.

"Yes, I went to see a prophet and she-"

"Prophet's can't be trusted, they manipulate words and thoughts, you know that right?" I interjected, running my hands through my blood red hair.

"Okay, she was less of a prophet and more of a uh, fortune teller?" Killian tried instead and I sighed.

"Not better… but… I'm going to trust you on this one. One condition though."

"Yes?" Hook asked with a slight eyebrow raised.

"I will not set a single foot on that island," I said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Understood love," Killian responded with a smirk. Crossing my arms I went back into my room as Killian told the rest of the crew the plan. I heard a few grunts, and even an objection from Smee (we decided to him rejoin the crew instead of killing him instead), but soon enough everyone agreed. I looked into the mirror in my room. I never liked mirrors, due to my master. He taught be to weary of them, to be weary of the queen. Shaking my head from the thought I looked down at my outfit.

I had on brown leather pants and a black blouse. My hair loose and down past my shoulders. My bright green eyes with their special glint of gold. I looked very much the same when I first visited Neverland. Although I was eighteen, I didn't age much. Although, ageing is a very slow thing that happens in the Enchanted Forest. Plus, since time doesn't move in Neverland, that helped with me looking young as well.

Using my magic I decided to re-do my outfit. I gave myself brown leather pants that were easy to move in. Black boots that went up to my calfs. A white blouse with a dark red corset looking top (being able to breathe is a good thing), and gold fringes. With my dark red hair I took a brush and began a part on the left side of my head, brushing all the hair to the right, then I tied it up into a side ponytail. Feeling good and more flexible (on case I needed to run) I was ready for whatever waited for me back on the island of hell.

…

After a few days of preparations we finally arrived back to Neverland. It barely changed, but of course, that was to be expected. I leaned onto the railing and looked out into the dark green covered island, when Hook came beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You sure you'll be alright dear?" He questioned, his eyebrows raised.

I nodded, "Yes, I'll be fine, just a little nervous, that's all." Killian nodded and we began to make towards land when we saw a little head bobbing towards us. I squinted my eyes and tried to make a face. _It looks like…_

"Well come on!" Hook shouted to the crew, interrupting my thoughts, "Get him out of there!" The crew quickly got the boy out of the water and onto the ship. Hook and Smee ran over to see the boy, while I stayed behind and watched from above. Soon enough the boy woke up gasping for air. Stepping a few steps forward I was able to see the kid.

"Baelfire!?" I called out, running down the steps over to the soaked boy. I met Baelfire a couple of times while I was still an apprentice. Actually, it was because of the big event that happened between him and Rumplestiltskin that I ceased to be his assistant. "You're alive?"

"AidaMae?" He called out sitting up, before taking in the he was also surrounded by pirates. He looked between Hook, Smee, and me. "Wait, where am I?"

"Neverland mate," Hook explained and he looked over to me and mouthed a 'I told you so' to me. I shook my head and kneeled down by Bae.

"Right… AidaMae, what are you doing here? And not… back home?" Bae asked, looking towards me.

"I, uh, work with Captain Hook and we came to, er, visit?" I ended feeling bit guilty and odd. I knew Killian knew that Baelfire is the Dark One's son, but… I don't think he remembers that he was also Milah's son. This is going to be a real fun trip.


End file.
